A perfect Valentine's Day
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Los chicos de Fairy Tail no son unos completos expertos en el amor pero harán todo lo posible para pasar el mejor día de San Valentín junto a las chicas que aman.


**¡Hola, hola! Aquí vengo nuevamente con otro one-shot para el Día (atrasado) de los Enamorados pero esta vez de Fairy Tail :3.**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _Esta historia participa en el concurso de fanfics para San Valentín "Apoyo a los ships menores" de la página en Facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"._**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Las calles y tiendas adornadas, las personas caminando de un lado a otro comprando cosas y el fuerte olor a dulces y chocolate le indicaban a Natsu que el famoso día de San Valentín estaba cerca.

– Oye Happy, ¿qué día es hoy? – le preguntó el chico a su pequeño amigo mientras caminaba.

– Mmm… 13 de febrero, ¿por qué? – contestó el exceed volando a su lado.

– Quería saber cuánto faltaba para San Valentín ya que necesito buscar un regalo para Lucy.

– ¿Aún no le has comprado nada? – preguntó Happy.

– Todavía no – contestó el chico bajando un poco la cabeza. – Me gustaría darle algo especial ya que es el primer 14 de febrero que pasaremos como pareja y no quiero decepcionarla…

– Tranquilo Natsu, ¡estamos hablando de Lucy! Yo sé que encontrarás el regalo perfecto y además te ayudaré en cualquier cosa que necesites.

– Gracias amigo – respondió el mago con una sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron con su recorrido hasta llegar al famoso gremio Fairy Tail. Una vez que estuvieron frente a las puertas del lugar, entraron y gritaron un sonoro "buenos días", recibiendo varios saludos de vuelta por parte de los magos que se encontraban allí. El joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que se fijó en la barra y la vio. Ahí, tomando un batido y leyendo un libro tranquilamente, se encontraba su compañera de equipo, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su novia: Lucy Heartfilia.

El chico se acercó a toda velocidad a donde estaba ella y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo por detrás, asustándola en el proceso.

– ¡Natsu, no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me asustaste! – gritó la maga estelar.

– Lo siento Lucy, solo quería sorprenderte – dijo Natsu soltando una risa y abrazándola más fuerte.

– Y lo lograste. Eres como un niño pequeño, nunca vas a cambiar – comentó Lucy con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

El joven se separó un poco de su novia y aprovechó que se había calmado para girarla entre sus brazos y darle un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

– Na-Natsu… E-estamos en el gremio – dijo ella algo avergonzada ya que aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto tan repentinas de él en público.

– Lo sé pero qué importa, no hay mucha gente ahora – contestó el mago con su típica sonrisa y restándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Sabes Natsu? A veces eres muy cursi – dijo Gray burlonamente llegando a donde se encontraba la pareja.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – preguntó el Dragon Slayer comenzando a molestarse.

– ¡Lo que oíste, cerebro de carbón!

– ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear, refrigerador con patas?!

– ¡Dalo por hecho! – contestó el mago de hielo con molestia.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a luchar y a discutir mientras que Lucy y Happy los observaban y trataban de detenerlos. Ninguno parecía querer detenerse hasta que de la nada apareció la gran Titania y los separó a la fuerza.

– ¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelearse entre ustedes?! – preguntó la pelirroja con un grito.

– ¡Pe-perdónanos Erza! – dijo Natsu asustado.

– ¡Sí, lo sentimos! ¡No volveremos a discutir! – exclamó Gray.

– Bien... – comentó la chica dejándolos tranquilos.

En una mesa un poco alejada de ellos, y ajeno a todo ese problema, se encontraba Elfman. El chico había observado todas las acciones de Natsu y Lucy desde que el mago de fuego llegó y no pudo evitar pensar que eran una pareja realmente adorable y divertida.

Él estaba enamorado de Evergreen y sabía que entre ambos había algo más que solo amistad pero igual quería expresarle todos sus sentimientos y pedirle oficialmente que fuera su novia. Solo existía un problema y ese era que no encontraba la forma correcta de confesarse ya que si se equivocaba o hacía algún movimiento en falso, la chica podía mandarlo a volar de un solo golpe o peor, convertirlo en una estatua de piedra.

…

Natsu y Lucy llevaban varias horas hablando con sus amigos hasta que la chica dijo que saldría con Erza, Juvia y Levy un rato para ayudarlas con algunas compras. El mago se quedó en el gremio pero acordó verse con su novia en el departamento de ella más tarde. Él consideró que ese era el momento perfecto para tratar de buscar un regalo para Lucy.

Gray notó que su amigo se había puesto muy serio por lo que decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía. Natsu solo se limitó a contar el problema que tenía respecto al regalo de su chica.

– Mmm, ya entiendo. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo? – preguntó Mirajane desde la barra.

– Sí, por favor. Necesito algunas ideas ya que lo único que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora es regalarle chocolates – comentó el chico.

Elfman se encontraba comiendo cerca de sus amigos en ese momento y decidió escuchar atentamente la conversación, quizás así encontraría también una buena idea para hablar con Evergreen. Todos los chicos comenzaron a darle distintas sugerencias a Natsu. Gray, Happy y Pantherlily pensaron en chocolates, flores y accesorios, algo sencillo; Wendy, Charle y Mirajane pensaron que él debía llevar a Lucy a algún restaurante, algún teatro o quizás un parque pero Gajeel se fue más lejos al decir que él debía dedicarle una canción.

El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer, todas las opciones eran buenas a excepción de la del mago de hierro.

Elfman también había pensado en todo eso pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido cantar algo. Él a veces acompañaba a su hermana mayor en el escenario cuando hacían fiestas o cuando querían entretener a los miembros del gremio así que consideró que esa era una buena opción. Al terminar de comer salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa, esperando poder aprenderse alguna canción en un día.

…

Natsu y Happy llegaron a casa de Lucy antes que ella y entraron por la ventana como casi siempre, la cual estaba casualmente abierta. Ambos se recostaron en la cama de la chica para esperarla pero al cabo de media hora comenzaron a aburrirse. El exceed decidió dormir un poco y Natsu se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de comida de las alacenas. Cuando terminó decidió volver a la habitación para buscar alguna cosa que hacer pero de repente fijó su mirada en el escritorio que estaba a su lado, el cual tenía un montón de papeles y libros encima. El chico era muy curioso así que tomó dichos papeles y comenzó a leerlos, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una de las novelas de su novia.

La historia le estaba pareciendo interesante hasta que una escena en particular le llamó la atención. Al leer esa parte con cuidado le surgió una gran idea y, minutos después, dejó los papeles nuevamente en el escritorio. El joven al momento sintió el sonido de las llaves de la casa, lo cual indicaba que Lucy había regresado.

La chica se sorprendió un poco al ver a su novio y al exceed en su habitación ya que no esperaba que ellos llegaran antes, pero igual los saludó a cada uno con un abrazo. Natsu y Happy se quedaron el resto de la tarde y toda la noche con Lucy, comiendo, charlando y divirtiéndose junto a ella.

.o.o.o.

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la ciudad de Magnolia y Elfman se encontraba practicando por última vez la canción que le había compuesto a Evergreen. Por una parte se sentía algo nervioso pero por la otra sabía que las cosas iban a salir bien ya que, después de todo, "él era un hombre".

El chico terminó de preparar todo lo que necesitaba y de esa forma partió hacia Fairy Tail. Al llegar saludó a sus hermanas, las cuales habían llegado antes que él, y luego comenzó a buscar a su amada. Esta se encontraba hablando con los otros integrantes del Equipo Raijinshu.

El mago se acercó hasta donde estaban y luego de saludarlos le entregó a Evergreen una gran caja de chocolates que hizo él mismo. La chica estaba algo impresionada y sonrojada ante el repentino acto de su amigo pero igual aceptó el regalo con gusto.

…

Tanto Natsu como Happy se levantaron muy temprano ya que el pelirosa necesitaba apresurarse y organizar varias cosas. Ambos le dejaron una nota a Lucy mientras esta seguía durmiendo y se fueron al gremio.

Apenas llegaron se encontraron a todos limpiando el lugar y adornándolo para la fiesta de San Valentín que se iba a llevar a cabo. El mago no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mirajane para pedirle ayuda con la sorpresa que iba a preparar mientras que Happy aprovechó para salir y ayudar a su compañero con eso.

Lucy, por otro lado, se despertó 3 horas después de que los chicos se fueron y al ver lo que decía la nota decidió no ir a buscarlos y quedarse en casa para cocinar los chocolates que le iba a regalar a sus amigos. Si Natsu tenía que hacer algo muy importante entonces no iba a molestarlo, después podría verlo tranquilamente.

…

El Dragon Slayer y su exceed lograron terminar todo lo que estaban haciendo y el chico no pudo evitar emocionarse por eso.

La maga estelar llegó minutos después a Fairy Tail y Natsu fue a recibirla con un beso y un ramo de rosas, cortesía de la atenta Mirajane. Lucy estaba encantada por lo que a él le entregó primero un gran chocolate ligeramente picante con forma de dragón y a Happy un enorme pescado, luego prosiguió con su entrega de regalos.

…

La fiesta por fin había dado inicio y todos estaban entusiasmados. Algunos ya se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, otros bailaban y otros más disfrutaban de sus obsequios.

Elfman aprovechó el ambiente festivo para subirse al escenario y llamar la atención de todos. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba pero él estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

– Ever, esto es para ti. ¡Feliz San Valentín! – gritó el chico con una sonrisa.

Luego de decir eso comenzó a cantar, bajo la atenta mirada del gremio. En cada letra ponía todos los sentimientos que quería transmitir, siguiendo la melodía de la música y de su propio corazón. Al terminar le hizo una pregunta muy importante a la chica.

– Evergreen, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

– Yo… ¡Claro que sí, idiota! – respondió la joven abalanzándose sobre Elfman, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

El público estalló en gritos y aplausos por la impecable actuación del chico y por la nueva pareja que se había formado oficialmente.

Natsu estaba muy contento por lo ocurrido pero Happy le hizo señas para indicarle que ya era hora de que actuara. El chico asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias por toda su ayuda, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lucy. Este le pidió salir del gremio y ella aceptó con un poco de duda.

El mago le cubrió los ojos a su novia con un pedazo de tela y luego salió corriendo con ella entre sus brazos. Al llegar la bajó con cuidado y le quitó la tela; la rubia observó todo el lugar y quedó maravillada al reconocerlo.

– ¡Sorpresa, Lucy! – gritó el pelirosa con alegría.

– Natsu… Esto es hermoso – dijo la chica aún sorprendida.

El chico sonrió en respuesta y la llevó hacia donde estaba colocada una manta con algunas bebidas, platos de comida, velas y flores encima. La sorpresa de Natsu consistía en una cena romántica al aire libre en el lago donde él, Happy y Lucy solían pescar.

Ambos disfrutaron de dicha cena entre charlas, risas y algunos besos. Al terminar guardaron todo y se recostaron sobre la manta, observando el hermoso cielo estrellado que había en ese momento.

– Natsu, muchas gracias por esto, de verdad – dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

– No hace falta que me agradezcas, Feliz San Valentín – contestó él con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser muy cursi? – preguntó ella con algo de burla.

– Sí, es verdad, pero solamente contigo… – respondió el pelirosa dándole un lento y profundo beso a su Lucy.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La verdad es que llevaba meses sin escribir algo sobre Fairy Tail pero aproveché este concurso para volver a las andadas. Escribir sobre 2 parejas específicas fue divertido pero me hacían falta más palabras para expresar todo lo que quería decir xD. Intenté mantener las personalidades originales de Natsu y los demás personajes pero adaptándolas un poco a los momentos románticos.**

 **En fin, en serio espero que les haya gustado x3.**

 ** _Notas adicionales de la autora:_**

 **– El fic se ubica en un futuro alternativo, en el cual la guerra contra Álvarez finalizó y también se derrotó definitivamente a Acnologia.**

 **– Zeref sigue estando vivo a pesar de que nunca fue mencionado en la historia.**

 **– La sorpresa de Natsu surgió luego de que él leyera la novela de Lucy, ¿se dieron cuenta?**

 **– Lucy iba a darle un álbum de fotografías de recuerdo a Natsu como regalo extra pero eso será en otro momento.**

 **– Mirajane y Happy fueron los que más ayudaron a Natsu a preparar la comida y el espacio ideal para la cena.**

* * *

 ** _Este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar a Giu Giu Salamander, una amiga que llevo conociendo desde hace un tiempo y que me ha apoyado mucho -3-._**

* * *

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review.**

 ** _Bye, bye! o/._**


End file.
